SWEET LEMON KISS
by Chun Chun Si Bebek
Summary: Sisi lain Ace Kaijo yang akan membuatmu penasaran dan berfikir hal buruk tentangnya. Semakin lama kau mengenalnya semakin sering kau menderita karnanya. The Dark Side of Kise Ryouta. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE :3
1. Chapter 1

" **Sweet Lemon Kiss** **"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Quotes :**_

 _ **"Hidup adalah melawan kebosanan."**_

" _ **Manga (Lupa judul manganya xp)."**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" **Sweet Lemon Kiss"**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko No Basuke (The Basket Ball Which Kuroko Plays)** **Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **Story : Sweet Lemon Kiss © Bebek L Dark Evil**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc** **-,-v**

 **Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **BAD DREAM"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **My silence is just another word for my pain."**_

* * *

Aku berlari menelusuri jalan pagi kota sempit ini, sebuah toko buku di perempatan jalan adalah tujuanku. Aku bergegas kesana dengan segala kemampuanku. Saat sudah mendekati toko buku itu aku menaikkan kecepatan lariku dan membuka pintu toko dengan segalah tenagaku yang tersisa. Sebuah majalah yang terjual sangat laris itu adalah tujuanku, ya… begitulah, itu adalah majalah yang selalu laku di pasaran, seorang anak SMA Kaijo yang menjadi model ternama dan juga pemain basket yang mengagumkan. Aku selalu berusaha membeli majalah itu setiap minggunya tapi aku tak pernah kebagian, jadi hari ini aku putuskan aku akan mendapatkannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Namaku adalah Kyoko Akiyama. Teman-temanku di kelas memanggilku dengan Ki-chan, ya walau aku hanya punya satu sahabat di sekolahku. Oh iya.. aku sekolah di SMA Kaijo juga, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi manager mereka tapi kehidupan sehari-hariku tak mendukung semua itu.

Kedua orang tuaku telah tiada, dan aku hanya tinggal sendiri di dunia ini. Mereka meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu saat aku SMP, sejak saat itu, uang sekolah dan uang makanku, aku biayai sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin kalian heran, bagaimana caranya aku mendaftar di sebuah SMA tanpa seorang wali. Sejak kedua orang tuaku tiada aku bekerja di sebuah toko bunga, Pemilik tokolah yang selalu menjagaku dan menjadi waliku selama ini. Walau aku tingal di rumah peninggalan orang tuaku sendirian, tapi aku menikmatinya. Pemilik toko selalu mengajakku tinggal bersamanya tapi aku takut aku tak bisa membalas kebaikannya.

Aku bekerja di toko ini setiap hari senin sampai jum'at saja, saat _**weekend**_ aku libur kerja. Ini sangat menyenangkan walau kadang aku kesepian saat di rumah besar ini sendirian. Kise Ryouta adalah idolaku, entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya berjuang seperti itu, membuatku ikut bersemangat juga. Walau dia terkenal dan di kelilingin banyak gadis, dia jarang terlihat jalan hanya dengan seorang gadis. Mungkin orang-orang yang membencinya akan menganggapnya _**playboy**_ atau _**players**_ , tapi bukan ketampanan atau materi luar yang membuatku suka padanya.

Dia begitu bersemangat, dia juga bekerja keras, di dunia basket, di tempat kerjanya sebagai model, juga di sekolahnya. Walau ada gossip yang bilang kalau dia itu tak pandai dalam pelajaran hihihi.. Siapa sangkah cowok sepertinya punya kelemahan juga, sejak dia kalah bertanding dengan Seirin, aku melihatnya menangis, saat itu setiap kali aku melewati lapangan basket di sekolah aku selalu melihatnya berlatih sangat keras, dia benci kekalahan, tapi cukup jantang untuk menerima kekalahan.

Aku menuju rak yang menampilkan majalah Kise Ryouta hari ini, tapi semua lenyap. Aku menghela nafas dengan cepat, aku mengacak –acak rambutku. Menyebalkan rasanya saat aku tak mendapatkannya lagi majalah itu minggu ini. Aku berjalan dengan wajah menunduk saat pergi meninggalkan pintu, tanpa memperhatikan jalan seseorang menarik tanganku. "Ki-chan kau sedang mencari ini kan?" Gadis manis itu tersenyum kepadaku, "Ehh.. Ba..Kyaaa… Yokatta.. akhirnya aku mendapatkannya, makasih Yuki." Aku memeluk gadis di depanku dengan girang. Yuki adalah sahabatku satu-satunya, dia tahu aku sangat menginginkan majalah ini karena di dalamnya akan ada E-Mail Kise Ryouta, dan kau bisa menghubinginya kalau kau menunjukkan kode barcode di dalam majalah.

Ini adalah hal yang paling aku inginkan, aku ingin dekat dengannya. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Yuki sebenarnya heran denganku, bagaimana gadis tomboy yang cuek sepertiku bisa jatuh cinta pada Kise Ryouta. Tapi inilah cinta, ya semua di mulai dari sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **LET'S JOIN US! KAIJO HIGH SCHOOL"**_

Begitulah banner penyambutan yang aku lihat saat memasuki musim keduaku di SMA Kaijo, semua orang sibuk menarik minat anak-anak baru untuk bergabung dalam tim mereka. Tapi sepertinya tim basket Kaijo tak memerlukan usaha keras dalam menarik minat pengunjung.

Tempat pendaftaran untuk tim basket di kelilingin para gadis, ya tentu saja Kise Ryouta yang jadi pusat perhatiannya. Aku berjalan melewati sekerumunan orang yang mengililingin tim basket, aku lihat di sana Kise sedang merenggek kepada Kasamatsu-san. Dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya, ekspresinya membuatku tertawa.

Tanpa ku sadari dia menatapku, buru-buru aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku berlari kecil dan berlalu darinya. Hari ini aku tidak bekerja jadi aku ingin berlama-lama di sekolah, bermalas-malasan di sini sangat menyenangkan. Paman pemilik toko sedang menghadiri pernikahan anaknya. Dia bilang kalau calon suami anaknya mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku.

Itu cukup mengejutkan buatku. Hari ini hanya pembagian tempat duduk saja, tapi entah kenapa ada yang aneh. Ada sebuah meja dan kusi di belakangku yang tidak di duduki anak-anak lainnya. Aku ingin bertanya pada mereka tapi tak ada yang aku kenal di sini. Jadi aku putuskan untuk diam.

Sore ini awan begitu menyenangkan, seakan-akan ada hal yang membuatnya tersenyum dan berwarna warni seperti itu, abu-abu, pink, putih, biru, merah dan jingga. Terlihat menawan, aku tersenyum lembut saat menatapnya. Aku membuka ponselku, aku lihat sebuah alamat E-mail yang belum pernah aku kirimi pesan, aku ingin mencoba mengiriminya pesan. Aku duduk di ruang kelasku 2-B menatap mentari senja, aku mulai mengetik sebuah pesan untuk idolaku. Aku binggung apa yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya. Aku takut, canggung juga jantungku juga berdegup cepat.

* * *

 _ **To : Kise Ryouta**_

 _ **From : Kyoko Keiyama**_

 _ **Id : 0706xx**_

 _ **"Hai kise-kun…"**_

* * *

Aku menyamarkan namaku karena seandainya identitasku ketahuan aku akan sangat malu, dan aku hanya bisa mengiriminya "hai.." aduhh.. bodohnya kau Kyokoooo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja, melamun menatap keluar jendela dan termenung. Hari semakin sore aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan mendekati lift. Saat pintu lift terbuka betapa terkejutnya aku, cowok dengan tinggi badan 187 cm berdiri di depanku, jaket kebanggan tim basket Kaijo ia kenakan dengan gagahnya. Sebuah tas bercorak biru putih mengantung di bahunya, sedangankan di tangan kanannya ia sedang memegang sebuah ponsel.

Aku memutar badanku dengan gerakan patah-patah, aku berniat kabur darinya, tapi karena kecerobohanku saat aku tengah berlari aku terjatuh dari anak tangga. Kakiku terkilir dan tanganku memar. Kyoko..kyoko.. hanya karena Kise Ryouta di depanmu kenapa kau jadi salting kayak gini sih.. aku mengerutu pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Saat mencapai lantai 1, aku melihat Kise sedang berdiri bersandar menghadap ke gerbang. Dengan ragu aku berjalan melewatinya, tapi sepertinya aku malah membuatnya tertarik pada luka memar dan kakiku yang tak berjalan normal.

"Heii.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kise panik. Dia berlari kecil untuk sampai kepadaku, dia menatapku dengan teliti. Mungkin dia fikir aku bodoh dan ceroboh. Tapi jujur saja seandainya ia berfikir seperti itu aku tak akan mengelak. #Plak. Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil Sport berwarna biru mendekati kami. Sopir itu membukakan pintu belakang mobil seakan menyuruh Kise untuk masuk.

Tanpa aku sadari tangan kekarnya mengangkatku dari belakang saat aku masih terpaku pada mobil mewah di depanku. Dia mengendong layaknya seorang putri. Oh tuhan.. betapa tampannya kau saat aku menatapmu dari dekat seperti ini, hei jangan heran.. cewek tomboy juga akan jadi cewek feminism kalau sedang di depang orang yag dia suka.

Aku duduk di sebelah Kise, dia pendiam ternyata, padahal aku kira dia akan banyak bertanya. "Hei di mana rumahmu?" dia bertanya dengan cueknya. Perubahan sikap yang membingungkan. "Eto.. Kau bisa mengantarku ke depan toko bunga yang bernama "Flower Garden". Letaknya 2 blok dari sini. " jawabku singkat.

"Sepertinya aku taka sing dengan nama toko bunga itu." Ujar Kise, dia memegangi dagunya seakan berfikir itu adalah hal penting. Rambut pirangnya yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari dari kaca mobil membuatku terdiam menatapnya. Saat mobil mewah itu sampai di depan tempat kerjaku, aku terdiam terpaku dengan apa yang aku lihat. "Ehh.. " ujarku lirih, mataku menatap lurus ke depan, masih terpaku dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku memutar badanku ke belakang, mencari-cari sosok idolaku. "Aku kira kau sudah tahu kalau anak pemilik tempat kerjamu akan menikah dengan Ayahku." Peryataan Kise membuatku semakin diam membisu. Entah kenapa rasanya ini adalah pertanda buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **YO… Saya Bebek, sorry numpang share fic di fandom ini,**

 **Saya habis terkena musibah di fandom asli saya T_T**

 **Dan saya masih trauma, jadi mohon bimbingannya…**

 **#menunduk #kasih permen satu-satu xp**

* * *

 **By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Sweet Lemon Kiss** **"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Quotes :**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Dalam hidup, kita tidak akan bisa menang**_

 _ **jika hanya dengan bertahan**_ _ **."**_

" _ **Kira Yagami – Death Note"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" **Sweet Lemon Kiss** **02** **"**

 **Disclaimer :** **Kuroko No Basuke (The Basket Ball Which Kuroko Plays)** **Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **Story : Sweet Lemon Kiss © Bebek L Dark Evil**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, Ancur, Tak memperhatikan EYED and Etc** **-,-v**

 **Selamat menikmati cerita yang di buat oleh author bebek sarap ini.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **BAD DREAM"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **My silence is just another word for my pain."**_

* * *

Malam ini angin tak mampu membawa bebanku pergi, ini benar-benar membuat otakku membeku. Ayah Kise dan tante Miwa menikah, bagaimana bisa? Setelah semua hal yang mengejutkanku sekarang aku terjebak pada pesta makan malam yang tak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Kami berlima duduk melingkari meja makan, menikmati masakan khas prancis yang cukup aneh untuk lidahku.

Kise sibuk dengan ponselnya seakan tidak tertarik dengan hal sekitarnya. Ayahnya duduk di sebelahnya dan mengabaikan tingkah tak sopan anaknya. Semua terasa canggung sampai ayah Kise membuka pembicaraan. "Kyoko-chan, benar?" Dia berwajah tampan dan ramah, dia juga berambut pirang seperti Kise, tapi dia ramah, tak seperti Kise yang cueknya minta ampun. Mungkin sikap ramahnya hanya dia tunjukkan di depan publik atau teman setimnya saja.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku pelan, seakan itu adalah jawabnku. "Apa kamu sekelas dengan Kise-kun? Dari seragam sekolahmu sepertinya kalian satu sekolah." Ayahnya tersenyum ramah. "Saya memang satu sekolah dengan Kise-kun paman, tapi saya tidak tahu kami sekelas atau tidak." Aku menjawabnya dengan sedikit kikuk. Kise meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap ayahnya. "Ayah, bisakah ayah tidak menanyakan masalahku padanya? Bahkan dia tak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jadi percuma ayah menanyakan itu padanya." Tegas dan penuh penekanan. Sosok yang tak pernah aku bayangkan.

Apa aku sedang bermimpi, kenapa idolaku seperti ini. "Sebenarnya Ayah Kise dan tante Miwa ingin meminta bantuanmu, Kyoko-chan." Kini paman mulai angkat bicara. "Mereka ingin Kise-kun tinggal di rumah Kyoko-chan selama 1 bulan. Tapi jika Kyoko-chan tidak keberatan." "E-to, a-aku dan Kise-kun tinggal serumah, bu-bukankah itu sedikit membingungkan paman?" jantungku berdegup sangat cepat.

Setiap degupannya terasa menyakitkan juga membuatku berfikir apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Aku dan Idolaku tinggal serumah, dengan sifat dan ekpresi Kise-kun yang belum pernah aku lihat. "Untuk apa aku tinggal dengannya Ayah? Bisakah Ayah tidak berbelit-belit dan mengatakannya langsung padaku?" sepertinya pertanyaan Kise malah semakin membuat suasanya semakin tidak nyaman.

"Kise-kun, bisakah kau sedikit tenang? Ayah akan menjelaskannya. Ayah dan mamamu akan melakukan _Honeymoo_ n di rumah kita, jadi mungkin hal itu akan membuatmu tidak nyaman, lalu mamamu punya saran untukmu agar tinggal di rumah Anaknya, maksud Ayah di rumah Kyoko-chan. Ini hanya akan berlangung sementara waktu jadi tak akan ada masalah buatmu kan?" Ayah Kise menjelaskannya dengan detail tapi sepertinya Kise-kun belum puas, itu terlihat dari gengamannya pada ponselnya yang semakin erat.

"Kenapa ayah tidak _Honeymoon_ di villa kita saja? Kenapa harus di rumah?" Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan percakapan ayah dan anak di depanku, ini sedikit membuatku _iri_. Aku merindukan kedua orang tuaku. Andai aku bisa menatap mereka sekali lagi. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang. Aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya, kalau terlalu lama aku akan menangis, menangis di depan Kise-kun? Apa kau gila? aku tidak ingin menunjukkannya di saat dan di tempat seperti ini.

"Ano nee~ Jika Kise-kun mau tinggal di tempatku aku tidak keberatan." Aku tersenyum simpul, aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini. Ayah dan anak itu menatapku, si ayah tersenyum ramah sedangkan anaknya terlihat ingin membanting ponsel di tangannya. "Kise-kun dengarkan ayah, jika kau tidak mau tinggal dengan Kyoko-chan di rumahnya kau bisa tinggal di rumah mamamu. Kalau kau masih tidak mau, sebaiknya kau tidak kembali ke rumah." Intonasi perkataan Ayah Kise membuatku sadar, dia menahan emosinya.

Kise berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap ayahnya sebelum ia berhasil meraih tas ranselnya dan berlalu. Semua orang hanya bisa melihat, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, bahkan ayahnya. Aku kasihan dengan tante Miwa, dia mempunyai anak yang sifatnya seperti itu dan aku lebih kasihan pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku masih mengidolakannya walau aku tahu sifatnya yang senono seperti itu.

Pesta makan malam perayaan pernikahan tante Miwa dan Ayah Kise berakhir dengan menyisakan kami berempat. Aku pulang dengan Limousin mewah milik keluarga Ryouta. Sampai di depan gerbang aku menghela nafas panjang dan menatap langit malam. Walau bintang bertebaran di sana sini, entah kenapa perasaan sedih ini tiba-tiba menghingapiku. Melihat Kise dengan ayahnya mengingatkanku pada Ayah dan ibuku. Aku menatap rumahku yang sederhana, membayangkan kedua orang tuaku akan menyambutku dan kami akan makan malam bersama.

Tapi itu mustahil untuk sekarang, lampu di rumahku masih padam, tak ada satupun yang menyalah. Aku mendorong pintu gerbang rumahku dengan pelan, tapi suara decitang pagar besi tang sudah tua terdengar di telingaku. Aku melangkah dengan pasti, tapi keraguan itu menghapiriku, membuatku menghela nafas panjang kemudian tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apapun. Ini adalah hari yang sangat mengejutkan untukku. Banyak hal baru terjadi dan kehidupan baruku mungkin akan di mulai.

* * *

 _ **ESOK PAGINYA**_

* * *

Aku duduk di meja makan menikmati roti panggang bikinanku, sarapan di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Sendirian, ya tentu saja sendirian. Seperempat dari rotiku telah habis, aku meraih tas ranselku dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, aku menguncinya dan tersenyum. Hari ini aku akan mendapatkan teman hihihi.. aku terkiki sendiri dengantingkah anehku. Setelah pulang sekola hari ini aku akan mulai bekerja di rumah paman, rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar.

Aku menikmati sisa rotiku sambil berjalan menuju sekolah. 15 menit kemudian aku sampai di depan ruang kelasku, aku duduk di bangkuku dan memakai _Headset_ di kedua telingaku, kini aku teringan sebuah _E-mail_ yang pernah aku kirim kepada Kise-kun. Aku benar-benar bersyukur aku hanya menyapanya seperti orang bodoh di banding harus bertanya hal-hal gila tentangnya. Dan nama samaran itu benar-benar membantu.

5 menit lagi kelas akan di mulai, aku melepas _Headset_ di kedua telingaku dan bersiap menerima pelajaran dari Sensei. Seorang cowok yang tak asing bagiku memasuki ruang kelas dan membuat kelas yang tadinya tenang menjadi penuh dengan teriakan para gadis-gadis. Aku terbengong di tempatku, tak sepata katapun keluar dari mulutku. Kise Ryouta, dia menghampiriku seakan kami tak pernah kenal. Dia meletakkan tasnya di pinggiran meja dan duduk dengan santainya. Duduk tepat di belakangku.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dan semua sambutan dari para gadis untuknya di abaikan begitu saja, tak seperti dirinya yang kemarin-kemarin, yang selalu ,menyambut hangat teriakan itu dan membalasnya. Dia terlihat menyeramkan dan itu membuatku sedikit bersalah. Walau aku tahu masalahnya aku yakin dia tak akan mau meminta bantuanku atau hanya sekedar menyapaku.

Teriakan para gadis berhenti saat Sensei memasuki ruang kelas. Ini adalah hari pertama kami berada di kelas 2. Sensei memperkenalkan dirinya, dia adalah wanita yang anggun, dia tersenyum ramah. Dia bernama Nagisa Sensei. Dia adalah wali kelas kami. Nagisa Sensei meminta semua murid menulis namanya di secarik kertas yang sudah di bagikan. Kemudian dia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu dan membentuk pengurus kelas dengan _Lucky Draw_.

Kise sangat beruntung, dia tidak menjadi pengurus kelas, sedangkan aku. Aku bertugas sebagai petugas kebersihan kelas, aku yakin aku akan sibuk dengan tugas ini. Aku menghela nafas, hanya bisa menikmati proses pemilihan yang sudah selesai. Aura Kise terasa begitu berat, dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Saat kelas usai, semua murid keluar ruangan dengan tertib. Saat aku berdiri dari posisiku, Kise menarik pergelangan tangaku.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin, atau aku akan menjadikanmu makan malamku." Ancamnya. Dia melepas pergelangan tanganku dan berlalu dengan ransel di sebelah bahu. Aku terduduk lemas di kursiku. Tatapan mataku kosong, tapi suara Yuki menyadarkanku. Dia memanggilku dari depan pintu kelas 2-B.

Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan memeluk Yuki. "Aku takut Yuki, aku tak ingin mengidolakan Kise Ryouta lagi." Aku memeluk erat sahabatku satu-satunya. Yuki menepuk-nepuk punggungku, dia tak bertanya kenapa, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengajakku pulang. "Ayo pulang Ki-cha, bukannya hari ini kau harus bekerja." Dia tersenyum, kadang, masalah selalu datang tiba-tiba dang menghilangkan senyummu yang biasanya. Tapi walau hanya satu orang yang perduli itu sudah cukup kan? Itu sudah cukup membuatmu merasa lega, membuat bebanmu menjadi ringan.

* * *

" _ **I'm happy probably because i had you with me" –To : Yuki**_

* * *

Sore itu sesampainya aku di Flower Garden aku menyirami bunga-bunga warna warni di sana. Aku senang, aku memilki Yuki di sisiku. Walau hanya satu teman tak apa, asal dia setia. Aku tersenyum, ini sangat menyenagkan. Paman menghampiriku dengan senyum ramah yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Kyoko-chan, apa kau tahu di mana Kise-ku tinggal? Dia dari kemarin tidak datang kesini, apa dia tinggal di rumahmu?" Pertanyaan paman membuatku mengingat kejadian sepulang sekolah di kelas 2-B. "Maaf paman aku tidak tahu." Aku mengelengkan kepalaku tanda tak tahu. "Aku khawatir dengannya, aku dengar dari Miwa kalau Ayah Kise memarahinya kemarin saat pulang. Ayah Kise hampir menampar Kise-kun tapi syukurlah tante Miwa berhasil menghentikannya, tapi setelah itu dia tak ada kabar. " Jelas paman dengan panjang lebar.

"Kyoko-chan maukah kau mencari tahu di mana Kise-kun tinggal, aku akan bicara pada Ayah Kise agar dia dan tente Miwa bulan madu di tempat lain. Aku rasa tak semuda itu Kise-kun bisa menerima tante Miwa. Sanggupkah aku? Mampukah aku menatap matanya? Tatapan tadi siang membuatku membeku di tempat, itu sangat menyeramkan. Sisi lain Kise-kun, aku tak yakin aku mampu melihatnya.

"Kyoko-chan!" Paman memanggil namaku seakan meminta jawabanku. Apa hanya permohonan sekecil ini aku tak mampu? Aku terlalu banyak merepotkan tante Miwa dan Paman, mungkin ini saatnya aku membalasnya. Hatiku bimbang, aku takut. Sosok Kise yang tak ku ketahui membuatku takut padanya, dan sakit.

Ponsel di sakuku berdering, sebuah E-mail masuk, saat aku membaca isi pesan itu, itu sedikit membuatku tersadar aku hanya harus melakukannya, setidaknya aku mencoba. Kise Ryouta yang belum pernah aku lihat atau Kise Ryouta yang aku idolakan aku akan berusaha menerimanya, karena mungkin dia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri di depan seseorang, walau aku tak yakin. Karena itu aku harus mencari tahu.

"Aku akan ,membantu paman. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan membawa Kise Ryouta ke rumahku." Ujarku pada Paman. Kini tekatku sudah bulat dan apa yang akan terjadi esok adalah misteri yang menakutkan untukku. Aku menelan ludahku dan oh tuhan aku tak sanggup membayangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Thanks for Reader and Reviewer :3**

 **Thanks yang udah Follow dan Favorite :3**

 **Dan maaf telat Update xp**

 **Sibuk sayanya xp**

 **By © BEBEK L DARK EVIL**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
